Blue, Turquoise, Painful Pink And Purple
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: Miku and Kaito take advantage of the fact that Luka and Gakupo have long hair...


**Hello dear friends! I am finally back with a new piece that I have been working on. It's my first attempt at a humor story so please be nice**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Blue, Turquoise, Painful Pink And Purple

Miku was in the kitchen chewing on some leeks while waiting for her lover Kaito. They had planned to double date with Luka and Gakupo, but for some reason, the samurai and his lover were running late so Kaito was sent to investigate. A few minutes later, Kaito returned looking really annoyed.

"Well, Kaito are they coming?"

The blue-haired man sighed. "I highly doubt that. It's noon and they're still asleep."

Miku shook her head. "You can't really blame them, considering what they did last night."

"Do you really think Gakupo pleased Luka as much as he did?"

"Either that Kaito or she just likes to agree with him a lot."

After waiting another hour, Miku and Kaito decided to leave, but wanted to "punish" their best friends first.

Kaito walked out of Gakupo's bedroom with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Did you do it Kaito?"

He nodded. "Yep, nice and tight as well."

"Good, let's go."

With that, Miku and Kaito left the mansion knowing full well Luka and Gakupo will have a big and painful problem when they wake up.

. . .

Two hours later, the sleeping couple woke up to the sound of Gakupo's cell phone vibrating. He slowly reached for it and answers it tiredly.

"Hello there?"

Fifteen seconds later, the cell phone was hung up as nobody was on the other line. Turning around, Gakupo sees Luka holding her head in pain. He scooted closer and began rubbing her side.

"Luka, what's the matter?"

Without looking at her lover, she answers slowly and painfully.

"When you reached for your cell phone, I immediately got a small but painful headache."

"I got a small headache too. Want me to get the heat packs?"

"Yes please Gakupo."

The purple-haired man pulls down the covers and prepares to stand up, but is pulled back down along with Luka. Confused and in pain, the couple remove the middle pillows to find the end of Luka's hair horribly and tightly knotted with Gakupo's ponytail. The two had no idea how they ended up in this predicament, but things only seemed to get worse when Luka began pulling.

"Luka!Will you please stop tugging on it!?" Gakupo softly yelled.

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" The samurai sighed as he put both his semi-large hands on either sides of her face to calm her down.

"Luka listen to me, here's what we're going to do. First, we're going to calm down. Second, we're going to work together with this knot. Finally, we are going to kill Miku and Kaito because I know they're behind this."

The woman nodded slowly. "Alright Gakupo what do we do?"

With difficulty and pain, Luka and Gakupo made it to the bathroom where they douse the knot with water and scrubbed it hard with conditioner. After twenty minutes, the knot began to loosen and after sitting back on the bed, Gakupo started working on the remainder of the knot.

Luka studied the man as he worked on fixing their issue.

"_I swear there is nothing that can ever change Gakupo's incredibly handsome features. He could eat all the eggplants in the world, and that still wouldn't change anything."_

A small smile appeared on the samurai's face as he figured out the knot and separated the hair.

Once the knot was gone, Luka hugged Gakupo and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

As Gakupo returned the hug and began breathing into her hair, a sudden memory came to Luka's mind. "Wait a minute, weren't we supposed to double-date with Miku and Kaito?"

Gakupo looked at his lover. "That's right we were supposed to double date with them today. Do you want to go on our own date since we missed them?"

Luka immediately agreed to her lover's idea…

Later on that day, Luka and Gakupo had gone to their favorite restaurant and had taken strolls in the park. While they did feel a little guilty for missing the double date with Miku and Kaito, the young couple wanted to get back at their friends for what they put them through.

~That evening~

The pinkette was nervously walking around the bedroom waiting for Gakupo. They had figured out a way to get back at their friends and Luka really wanted to know if Gakupo was able to pull it off. She lay on the bed and a great relief came over when she saw him walk in the room.

"Well, Gakupo did you do it?"

He joined her on the bed and began kissing her neck. "Yes Luka it is done. Miku and Kaito may have given us problems by tying our hair in a knot. But…

The samurai held up a bottle of glue.

Things are going to get a bit sticky for them."

**How was my first humor story?**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
